All I Want For Christmas Is You
by xBowiegirlx
Summary: Sarah has spent ten years of Christmases with the Goblin King, but Christmas 1995 is the year she finally decides to accept his gift! Fluffy Jareth and Sarah romance! Complete with ice-skating, decorating sugar cookies, midnight mass, and mistletoe kisses! (FINISHED!) .


**AN: Merry Christmas Eve Eve! here's a festive story to keep you all warm and cozy! I really hope you enjoy it! don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights to the Jim Henson Company.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

All I Want For Christmas Is You

_December 23__rd,__ 1995_

Sarah sat on her bed with her legs crossed; she was wearing her favorite festive pajamas with her hair up in a messy bun as she happily listened to Christmas songs and wrapped up a few gifts for her family.u

She had come back to her childhood home for Christmas with her family like she did every year. It was quite an odd feeling, though, coming back and staying in her old room which was exactly the same as it had been when she was a teenager, Especially after living away for so long.

She glanced around the room and smiled. This room really was like a time capsule. Her parents hadn't changed a thing. It still had all her old toys, games and posters of her favorite movies and bands on the wall. She chuckled to herself as she glanced at the 'Wham!' poster plastered to the back of her door.

It was nice as well, though; to see everything as it had been before she left. Sometimes coming back here helped her remember who she was. She found it almost therapeutic.

She reached for the sparkly green ribbon on her bed and carefully tied it to the gift she had just wrapped with great care.

She looked the gift over closely; she was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to wrapping gifts, which was sometimes a curse; especially when something had to be wrapped last minute. Every year she would find herself wrapping gifts till the late hours of Christmas morning but this year she'd finally learned her lesson and had started wrapping early so that she would be able to enjoy her Christmas Eve.

Pleased with how it looked, she placed the gift in the huge Santa gift bag with the others she'd wrapped.

She stretched out; her back was sore after being hunched over for so long, it felt so good to sit up straight again.

Perhaps tomorrow she'd wrap some more; she didn't have that many left now anyway, just a few for Toby.

Yawning, she reached for the TV remote and pressed the button; it switched on her old television and she browsed through the channels, looking for something to watch for a while before she called her dear old friends.

Yes, every year when Sarah would return to her childhood home for a few weeks, she would sit at her old vanity and call her friends through the mirror. And every year they would be there waiting for her. They'd laugh together and talk about all the things that had happened in The Labyrinth since she'd beaten it.

She'd been pleasantly surprised to hear that The Goblin King had changed a lot. He was nicer to Hoggle and had promoted him to top gardener for the castle gardens. Sir Didymus had been asked to help the knights prepare before a battle, and Ludo would call the rocks whenever a building needed a repair being or if a new home was being made, or when there was a war and they needed extra help to stop the enemy from getting into the castle. All in all, everything was good for them and Sarah learned more and more as the years passed.

She wished she could speak to her friends more than once or twice a year, but Sarah lived three hours and a half away from her family now, and the Holidays were the only time she got a break from her very successful, but also very busy job as a book editor in New York.

She'd tried multiple times to contact them from other mirrors, but it never worked. She guessed that there must be a portal to the Underground via that particular mirror. She'd often considered taking the mirror back to her apartment in New York but she was too worried that if she did, it would no longer work. Perhaps there was a connection to her childhood home and not the mirror at all. Either way, it was just safer to keep it where it was.

What Sarah never told her friends was that every single Christmas, she didn't just see them, she also saw their King.

He'd first visited her a year after she'd beaten the Labyrinth. It was Christmas Eve and Sarah had gone to midnight mass at her local church. She wasn't religious, but going to midnight mass on Christmas Eve was something she and her Father did together every year.

She'd been walking home in the snow when she spotted him lurking in the shadows in her front yard.

She waited for her Father to step through the front door before she approached him. She would never forget the look of complete surprise on his face; He'd genuinely thought that she wouldn't be able to see him anymore, since what's what happened after most of the Labyrinth runners. Then again, she wasn't just any Labyrinth runner; she was The Labyrinth's Champion.

After the initial shock of meeting each other again, they began to talk.

Sarah found that once they had moved through their past hurts, they actually got on quite well.

Jareth didn't seem to be the cruel Goblin King she'd once believed him to be.

Ever since that night, it became a tradition for Jareth to visit his champion every Christmas Eve.

And as the years passed, their relationship grew stronger the more they got to know each other, and soon Jareth began visiting her more during the Holiday months.

He'd been visiting her for ten years now and Sarah found that she was counting down the days till December, the one month in the year when she'd see him.

Unable to find anything entertaining enough to watch, she switched off the TV and got to her feet, just as she heard a familiar voice.

"Sawah?"

Sarah gasped, a huge smile spreading across her face as she took a seat at her vanity and gazed into the mirror, delighted when her friends appeared through the glass in front of her.

She had to hold back a laugh when she saw them all dressed up in Santa hats.

A few years back she'd been surprised to find out that they didn't know about Christmas. Apparently, Jareth had never told them what it was! and so she had spent many, many hours explaining it to them.

They had worked hard and finally managed to make it a tradition in the Underground as well. Little did they know that Sarah's chat with Jareth had helped make their dream become a reality. She had been so pleased for them when they told her they would finally be celebrating in the Underground that she'd given them all Santa hat's and stocking's to celebrate.

And now, here they were before her, wearing the very same hats that she'd given them all those years ago.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus! It's so good to see you all!" she said, smiling fondly at them.

They all greeted her happily, telling her how much they'd missed her, and how they'd all been looking forward to seeing her again.

Sarah smiled sadly, it was a bittersweet feeling.

"You all look wonderful in your Santa hats," Sarah giggled

"We wear em' every year," Hoggle said proudly as he adjusted the hat on his head.

"Indeed we do, fair maiden!" Didymus joined in.

Sarah tried not to laugh at how adorable they all looked. Ludo's hat barely fit him; Didymus's hat was far too big and fell over his eyes, making him have to push it up constantly with his cane. Hoggle's hat was a little tight, but it fit him well enough.

They all chatted together for a few hours before Sarah heard her parent's car pull up outside.

"I better get going, guys. My parents just got back from grocery shopping."

"But of course, My Lady, we shall not keep thee a moment longer," Said Didymus, respectfully removing his Santa hat.

Sarah smiled at him. She knew she was so lucky to have such kind friends.

"But before I do, I have something for you all..."

She bent down, picking up three little wrapped envelopes.

"It's only something small..." she carefully as she pressed the gifts through the glass of her mirror, watching in amazement as the glass rippled like water, the little parcels disappearing from her and appearing in the hands of her friends.

They all grinned.

"Open, now?" Ludo asked hopefully. Hoggle and Sir Didymus gave her a hopeful look as well

Sarah shook her head, "Not until the 25th guys, remember?"

Hoggle nodded, placing his present in his jacket pocket. "Of course, I's remember that, Sarah."

Sir Didymus looked a little disappointed, but he put his gift in his pocket as well.

"Ludo sad..."

"Aww... Ludo, Don't be sad! It's not long till Christmas day now! Count down the days, it'll be fun." She said, trying to cheer up her furriest friend.

Ludo seemed to brighten up after that.

Sarah smiled at them all. "I'll see you all on Christmas?" she asked softly

"Of course you shall, fair maiden. We bid good day to thee."

Sarah smiled as she watched her friends begin to fade from her mirror. "Goodnight..." she whispered. She knew she'd see them in a few days, but saying goodbye was always hard for her.

"How is it that the dwarf gets a gift and I don't even get a hello?"

Sarah's heart thumped hard in her chest. She knew that deep, velvety voice.

_He's here._

She quickly swung around in her chair, her eyes lighting up as she saw him leaning up against her bed frame, dressed in his signature grey tights and a brown leather jacket. He was staring at her with a blank expression on his face.

The corners of his mouth turned up, unable to keep a straight face any longer as Sarah jumped up from her chair and practically threw herself into his arms.

He swooped her up into his arms, twirling her around, laughing as he did so.

She buried her face in his blonde hair, tears prickling in her eyes even as she laughed with him.

She'd really missed him.

Jareth sighed softly, breathing in the sweet fragrance of her perfume. How had he survived so long without seeing her?

He felt her loosen her grip on him and he gently put her down.

"I missed you," she admitted, pulling a strand of her behind her ear.

"And I missed you, Sarah, I must hear everything about your year, there must be much to tell, I am sure."

Sarah smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "There will be plenty of time for that later, right now I need to get my ass downstairs for supper. My Dad always order's me a pizza on my first night home." She chuckled

Jareth smiled down at her, "I know... I know every little tradition that you have at Christmas, my dear." He gently moved some hair from her face, making her blush.

"I'm sorry; you know how much I hate having to go the moment you arrive,"

"Sarah! Pizza is here, honey!" Sarah heard her Father call up the stairs and she smirked. "See what I mean?"

Jareth chuckled, gently placing his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Go. You know I'll be here when you come up later."

Sarah nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Make yourself at home, please. You know where everything is."

"Of course I do." He winked at her before he lazily sprawled out on her bed, using her stuffed dinosaur as a cushion and picked up the remote, switching through the channels.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. He looked so out of place in her childish room complete with 70's wallpaper and 1980s band posters. If she hadn't gotten so used to seeing him like this she would have laughed.

She picked up her tacky Christmas sweater and put it on before she left him to watch the Top of the Pops Christmas special.

"Sarah, have you written a Christmas list yet?" Irene asked as she elegantly cut up her pizza with a knife and fork.

Sarah laughed "Irene, I'm 25! I don't write Christmas lists anymore,"

"But age doesn't matter! I and your Father would like to see a list. We have got you some gifts already but we'd like to see if there is anything you would really like." She explained as she sipped on her glass of red wine.

"It is our tradition, Sarah," Robert said, looking hopefully at his daughter.

"You're never too old for Christmas, Sarah. You taught me that." Toby chirped as he battled with his large piece of pizza.

Sarah laughed and nodded, "You're right, Toby," she looked at both her parents "I'll try to think of something I want."

After dinner, Sarah played video games with Toby for a little while before Irene made him go to bed.

Sarah pulled the eleven-year-old into her arms, even as he protested. She scuffed up his hair, knowing how it annoyed him. "I love you, kid." She said, her voice muffled against his shoulder. He'd grown so tall in the last year; she knew that by next year he would probably be the same height as her, if not taller.

"Yeah, yeah... you too, Night, Sar." He mumbled

Sarah grinned and released him as Irene kissed him gently on the cheek. "Sleep tight, darling. Big party tomorrow!" she said, her voice full of enthusiasm, much to Toby's embarrassment. His Mother's yearly Christmas gatherings weren't what he'd call a 'big party.'

"Yes son, you need you eight hours," Robert said as he watched his son start to climb the stairs.

"Night"

They all laughed. Toby was getting to his 'moody' stage now. He was a good and kind boy most of the time, but he always hated it when his parents and sister gushed over him.

"He just needs to sleep," Robert reassured Irene when he noticed her gazing up the stairs after her son, a worried expression on her face.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah wasn't the littlest bit surprised when she entered her bedroom and found Jareth waiting for her by the door with mistletoes in his hand.

"Jesus Christ, Jareth, not this again," she laughed. "I literally just walked through the door!"

He pulled an innocent expression, tilting his head slightly, making his hair bounce as he did. "Oh, now why would this be an inconvenient time?" he asked

"Because... it just would... Remember, I only agreed to one kiss a year, so use it wisely." She smirked; pushing passed him and walking over to her chest of drawers.

Jareth sighed in disappointment, putting down the mistletoe. "You're no fun, precious. One kiss a year really is cruel," he pouted, watching as she took a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of her draw.

"I can be cruel at times."

"But it's Christmas." He whined as he approached her

"And who knows what you'll get for Christmas?" she said, turning and almost bumping into him.

He gently pulled her closer, gazing down at her, his eyes searching hers. "Will this finally be the year that you'll grant me an answer?" he asked softly

"I... can't answer that-"

"Why not? Haven't you tortured me long enough, precious?"

"Because If I do, Santa might not come for you at all!" she teased much to Jareth's annoyance.

"Sarah..." he warned

"Jareth, just be patient. Please?"

He sighed heavily; releasing his grip on her. He ran his fingers through his hair. He'd been waiting for ten years, what harm would a few more days do?

"Alright, I won't ask again."

"Thank you. Now, do me a favor?" she held up her jeans and t-shirt, giving him a sheepish look.

"Too lazy to get yourself dressed?" he folded his arms, raising a brow. "Also, aren't you doing this the wrong way around? You should be putting on your pajamas now, not taking them off."

Sarah gave him an innocent look. "I thought we could go for a late-night walk? And to answer the first question, yes. What's the point in getting dressed when you can just poof them on for me?"

Jareth chuckled at her cheekiness; he couldn't resist her, even if she was making him wait an eternity for an answer.

"You know I could never deny you anything," he sighed as he magically dressed her into her jeans and t-shirt.

"Thank you!" she smiled, pulling on her Christmas sweater and her warmest coat.

Jareth magically changed into his long grey coat; it was lined with fur and kept him warm even in the snowy weather here in Massachusetts.

Sarah smiled and grabbed a scarf from the back of her bedroom door. She wrapped it around his neck, her eyes never leaving his as she tucked in into his coat.

"Ready?" she whispered when a few moments had passed without him saying a word.

"Always." He whispered, taking her arm and transporting them into the front yard.

Sarah shivered when the freezing night air hit her face and she gripped his arm tighter.

"Cold?"

"Freezing..." she shivered, her teeth chattering. "Should have brought a hat,"

Jareth turned her so that she was facing him and pulled out her hat from his pocket. "Ten years of knowing you as paid off I think you'll agree," he smiled as he placed her red knitted hat onto her head. He'd never have kept that hat in his pocket if he'd have known that it was Hoggle who'd knitted it for her.

Sarah gazed up at him in surprise. "You... still had my hat in your pocket? A year later?"

"Of course, I am a very prepared man, Sarah." He grinned at her, the warm Christmas lights that decorated the outside of her parent's house reflecting in his eyes.

She blushed, whispering. "If only you had that mistletoe... now seems like a good time for that kiss,"

She almost felt bad for teasing him when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Damn it!" he cursed himself. "So much for being a 'very prepared man'"

Sarah giggled at him, gently squeezing his hand. "Don't be too hard on yourself, there will be other times." She turned and the two of them began walking down the street. It was so silent. All that could be heard was the crunching sound as they walked on the fresh snow.

They walked in silence for some time, both of them simply enjoying each other's company and the Christmas lights and decorations that dressed the many houses in the village.

Eventually, they approached the town which was much more awake than the village had been. There were people singing carols outside a hot chocolate stand and in the center of the town was a huge ice skating rink. Every year it was set up and was greatly enjoyed by all the people in her village.

She, Toby and her Dad had gone skating last year. Robert had tried to convince Irene to join them, but she'd politely declined and said that she'd much rather take pictures of them as they all enjoying themselves.

"Fancy a go?" she asked

"A go?"

"At ice skating. It's fun! I've done it every year since I was a kid."

Jareth chuckled, shaking his head. "Which means you'll be wonderful at it and I'll be falling all over the place."

Sarah smirked at the images that appeared in her head after that. "I bet you'll be great. C'mon! It'll be fun!" she begged, taking his gloved hand and pulling him to the ice-skating rink.

Jareth laughed at her eagerness."Oh, very well! If it'll make you happy."

"Oh, it will!" she smiled and grabbed a pair of skates for them both.

They both quickly changed into their skates before making their way onto the ice rink. Sarah was the first one on, and she reached for Jareth's hand, helping him onto the ice for the first time.

She was surprised when he didn't even wobble; it was only when they both began skating together that she realized something just wasn't right.

"Jareth! You glittery git! You're using magic!"

He laughed but pulled an innocent expression as he twirled around on the ice. "So? We had no rules about not using magic,"

Sarah shook her head, "That's not the point-"

"Would you have me make a fool of myself, Sarah?" he asked

She sighed, shaking her head. "No, I wouldn't. I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled and gently elbowed him in the chest. "You're still a glittery git, though."

Jareth threw back his head and laughed merrily as he took her hands, twirling her around on the ice.

She let out a little squeal of delight and perhaps fear as well. She could ice-skate well enough, but that didn't mean she was a professional.

"Do not fear, Precious, I will never let you fall."

She smiled at him, her eyes growing soft.

Oh, how wrong he was. He'd already made her fall...

"You're a romantic git, aren't you?"

"Has it really taken you ten years to realize that, pet?"

She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he used magic to stop the both of them from slipping.

Jareth stroked her soft hair, closing his eyes in bliss. He never wanted this moment to end.

He opened his eyes when he felt something cold land on his cheek and he glanced up, a smile spreading across his face as he watched the little snowflakes begin to slowly fall down from the sky.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," he sang softly, making Sarah giggle. It was so funny to hear him sing Christmas songs.

"Time for hot chocolate, Goblin King?" she asked after a few more moments.

"Oh, yes." He released her from his tight embrace and together they made their way back.

After changing back into their own boots, they approached the hot chocolate stand.

Sarah read through the menu quickly before deciding on candy cane hot chocolate with cream.

"Which do you want?" she asked him, watching as he read through them as well.

"Hmm... they all sound delightful but I know how delicious the one you ordered is,"

Sarah smiled at his cuteness. "Then I'll order you that one,"

Sarah ordered them both and Jareth paid for them, despite Sarah offering to pay him back.

"It's a pleasure for me to buy them, love." He smiled and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Well, thank you. It's very kind of you to get them. Next time let me, okay?" She took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled."Mmmm..."

Jareth smirked at her and Sarah furrowed her brow. "What? What it is?"

He leaned in close, his face mere inches away from hers. "You have cream on your lip..."

Despite the cold, Sarah felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "Oh...er-"

"Allow me?" he whispered, leaning forward before she had a chance to protest, he gently captured her lips with his own.

Sarah felt her heart summersault in her chest, her eyes falling closed as his lips lightly brushed against hers.

He wanted to kiss her for longer, but he felt like he'd be overstepping his boundaries if he did that, so regretfully, he moved away, watching as she opened her eyes slowly, her lips still parted softly.

"You... kissed me," she whispered, lifting her fingers to her lips.

"I did..."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Well... there's no mistletoe,"

"Oh, fuck the mistletoe!" she swore, putting down her hot chocolate before she swung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips firmly against his.

Jareth gasped against her lips in surprise, and then he wrapped his arms tightly around her, his lips caressing her own.

His heart felt so full of joy, he wasn't sure that it was even possible for anyone to feel as he did now.

He lifted his hands on either side of her face, kissing her with such sincerity of his feelings towards her; it made her knees feel weak.

She wasn't certain how long they stayed there like that; in the snow with the ice skating rink behind them, sparkling bright with all the fairy lights.

She didn't really care that they were sharing a passionate moment with crowds of people around. All she knew was him. The feel of his lean body pressed against hers, the feel of his warm lips moving over hers, the way his hair lightly tickled her neck, the soft feel of his leather gloves on her face. It was one of the most romantic things she'd ever experienced.

True, they had kissed before. But those kisses didn't compare to this one.

After a few more moments like this, he stood back, gazing down at her with glazed eyes.

She looked so beautiful with her dark hair blowing softly in the breeze. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at him.

He loved her... more than anything in the entire world. She was truly his whole reason for living. He'd been waiting for ten years, and he would wait for a hundred more if that was what she asked of him; because he would do anything for her.

"So," she picked up both of their cold hot chocolates. "Shall we walk home and drink our cold beverages?"

Jareth chuckled, nodding; His blonde hair bouncing a little as he did. "Yes, precious, lets."

She passed him his drink and they walked arm in arm back to the village. The snow was coming down heavier now, and Jareth could feel Sarah shivering beside him.

Gazing down at her he noticed her hands were without gloves. No wonder she was shivering. He always noticed how much colder he was when he wasn't wearing his gloves.

He stopped walking and gently took her hands, gazing into her eyes, a worried expression etched upon his face.

"Your hands are like ice..."

"Yeah... my own fault for not bringing g-gloves," she shivered and then laughed at how ridiculous she was for not making sure she'd be warm enough.

Jareth cradled both her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips, he breathed into them. "From now on, Precious," he breathed on them again and she felt her fingers warm up a little, "Please wrap up warmer. I don't want you catching your death."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yeah it's cold but not THAT cold. I'm fine, really... stop fussing."

Jareth sighed, shaking his head. "You know that I won't stop until you listen, love "He breathed on her hands again and Sarah gasped when she felt warmth and a tingling sensation around her palms and fingers. When she pulled her hand back she found that she was wearing gloves. Not just any gloves, but gloves made from pure magic.

"Jareth... that's so sweet of you, but you already know how much it exhausts you to make things while you're in my world. I thought we both agreed that you'd only do it when it was absolutely necessary? " she reached up to stroke his cheek, letting him know that she was grateful, even if it sounded like she was mad at him.

"My champion was cold, I'd definitely say that was a necessary moment." He replied, winking at her.

Sarah's heart fluttered. Damn him for being so cute and so sexy all at the same time.

She didn't deserve him.

"Thank you..."

He took one of her hands in his, and they began walking once more.

When they arrived back at her parent's home, Jareth transported them both straight to her bedroom.

Jareth stood at her window gazing out at the snow as he took off his coat.

"Gods, it's really starting to pour..." he said, wiping the frost from the window with his hand

"I know... but it wouldn't really be Christmas if it didn't snow, would it?" She smiled, taking off her coat and gloves.

Jareth turned to her, a little smile on his lips, but his eyes were sad as he gazed upon her.

Sarah walked up to him, reaching up to move the hair from his eyes. "Thank you for such a wonderful evening..." she whispered

"No, thank you...I will count the seconds till I see you on Christmas morning."

Sarah nervously looked down at her feet before she looked back up at him. "What if you come tomorrow as well? Irene is having her yearly Christmas party at half seven. There will be food, and drinks... please come..."

To say Jareth was surprised that Sarah was inviting him to Irene's annual Christmas house party would be an understatement. In all the ten years he'd visited Sarah, he'd never once met with her parents or Toby, much to his disappointment.

"Precious, you don't have to do this-"

"I want too. I want you to be there... even if it's just for a little we've been there an hour or two we can go out or something..." She said, looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Well, then yes, I would love to come. Are you certain that your parents won't mind?" he asked softly

"They won't mind, I'm sure they'd love to meet you if they knew who you were and that you exist." She laughed

Jareth chuckled, shaking his head."It's quite a mystery to me that you've managed to keep me a secret all this time."

"Well, I don't like sharing..." she grinned, gently sliding her hand down his chest, shivering when her fingers brushed against his pendant.

"Mmm... I can relate." He smirked at her before leaning forward to kiss her nose gently, making her blush. "Until tomorrow, My Precious Sarah..."

"Goodnight, Jareth..."

She watched as he began to fade in front of her and tears began to cloud her vision. She knew it was silly to cry, he would be with her tomorrow, but it was just becoming more and more difficult to be away from him.

She changed into her pajamas again and then crossed the hall to brush her teeth in the bathroom. She pulled the light switch and approached the sink, turning on the tap and putting her toothbrush under it. She could hear Irene and Robert talking quietly in the next room.

She smiled to herself. It was so nice to be back. Sometimes she got so lonely living alone in New York. She had an apartment that was nice enough, but it never really felt like home to her.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face with her old Disney flannel before she left the room, turning off the light again.

She glanced into her parents' room and saw Irene sat up at her vanity, putting rollers in her hair. Her father was already in bed, wearing his favorite blue and white striped pajamas and glasses as he read his book.

"Dad, Irene?" she knocked gently on the door to be polite.

Irene turned around and smiled. "Come in, dear, come and look at my dress for tomorrow!" she said excitedly as she got up from her seat.

Sarah smiled and entered the room, following Irene to her huge walk-in wardrobe. She pulled out a fitted dark green dress, complete with puff sleeves and a red belt.

"That's awesome! The colors are very festive."

Irene grinned and held it up to herself, gazing at reflection in the mirror. "Isn't it? I can't wait to wear it! Have you got anything nice and festive to wear? And when I say festive I don't mean one of your Christmas sweaters."

Sarah laughed; Irene knew her far too well.

"Well, I have zero fashion sense so what I have probably isn't appropriate for a Christmas party." She admitted

Irene was thrilled to hear this news and she clapped her hands together "Does that mean I get to help you decide on an outfit?"

Sarah laughed at her enthusiasm "Yeah, it does."

"Wonderful! You know what? I think I have just the thing..." Irene began searching through the many items of clothing hanging up and eventually pulled out a dark red velvet dress. It had buttons fastened down the middle and long sleeves. She noticed the low neckline and felt a little apprehensive.

"Sarah, I know that look, don't let the neckline put you off! You have such great boobs; why not show them off a little?"

"Irene!" Sarah laughed, shaking her head. "It is a lovely dress..."

"It would look lovely on you, don't you try it on? It should fit you quite well. It was mine before Toby was born so I was a bit smaller back then," she said, passing the dress to Sarah who looked at it closely.

"Oh, What the hell. I'll wear it. Can't guarantee how long for, though." She laughed

"Oh, marvelous! I bet you'll look lovely in it." Irene said as she and Sarah exited the closet

"I do want to ask you guys something before I go to bed,"

Robert looked up from his reading, giving her his full attention. "What's that, honey?"

She looked at them both. She suddenly felt like she was a teen again, asking them if it would be alright if she went on a night out or something. She cleared her throat.

"I've asked an old friend of mine if he'd like to come to the party tomorrow... I know I should have asked you both first but-"

"Ohh! A man?!" Irene was beaming, as was her father, much to her embarrassment.

It wasn't like she hadn't had a boyfriend before; she'd had a few over the years and perhaps, if Jareth hadn't of been in her life, perhaps she would have stayed with one of them. But with Jareth around... well, nobody lived up to him.

His kindness, his beauty, his cheeky smile...

"Yes, he's a man. He's a very old friend of mine. I'm sorry I didn't ask you guys first, I should have before I invited him."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. You're twenty-five you can invite whoever you want," Robert said, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand.

Irene nods as she climbs into bed beside Robert. "Tell him that he is most welcome here."

Sarah smiled at them both, "Thanks, guys... I'll tell him. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey." Robert smiled as Sarah left the room, closing the door behind her.

That night Sarah slept well for the first time in a while, her dreams filled with images of a certain Goblin King twirling around on ice...

"Sarah!" Toby called out before pushing open the door to his sisters' room, "Have you seen my video game- Whoa!" Toby stood in the doorway his mouth wide open as he gazed at his sister, stunned at how beautiful she looked.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"You look really pretty," he smiled, "I don't think I've seen you look so nice before."

Sarah smiles softly, "Aww! Thanks, Toby!" she motioned for him to come over. He looked apprehensive but went over anyway and allowed Sarah to pull him into a tight hug.

"See? Hugging isn't as bad as you think it is," she said just as she began to ruffle his hair.

"No, but that is!" he grumbled and lightly pushed her away, smoothing out his hair again.

Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, Tobes. What were you going to ask me anyway?" she turned back to her mirror, making sure her hair looked alright in the reflection.

"Have you seen my ps1 game? Mom took it away because I wasn't getting ready..."

Sarah sighed, shaking her head, "She took it again, huh? Well, sorry to disappoint you but I haven't seen it. I'm sure she'll give it back to you after the party. Are any of your friends coming?"

"Yeah, Gav and Tony are coming," he sat on the edge of her bed, fiddling with the various things laying on top of the blanket that she'd taken out of her bag earlier when trying to find her lipstick.

"That's cool then?"

"Yeah, I guess... I just don't like these parties Mom has," he picked up a piece of paper that was neatly folded just beside Sarah's bag.

Sarah brushed out the curls in her hair with her brush, "I'm not much of a party person either, Toby. But you know how much Mom loves them. She works hard so you must try to be on your best behavior, ok?"

Toby giggled, covering his mouth, "Oooh! You've got a boyfriend, you've got a boyfriend!" he teased in a sing-song voice.

Sarah furrowed her brow and turned to face him, "What? What are you talking abou- TOBY! Give that to me!" She quickly snatched the folded note from her brothers' hands. She quickly read over the note and sighed in relief to find that it wasn't one of the 'naughtier' notesJareth had left for her a few years ago.

"Toby, you can't just go through my stuff... "

"Sorry, Sar. I was just curious..." He said, getting up from her bed

"It's okay, I understand."She mentally slapped herself for getting far too irritated too quickly.

"Eh. don't worry. I won't tell Mom and Dad about your boyfriend." He grinned

"Toby, I'm twenty-five it's perfectly fine for me to have a boyfriend, I'm not saying I do, but yeah. I'm a woman now so it really doesn't matter to me what you tell Mom and Dad," she folded her letter up and slipped it into her bra to keep it safe.

"Damn, I forgot you became an adult and now you don't get annoyed with me and chase me around the house like you used to."

Sarah laughed, "You're saying you miss me chasing you around the house?"

"Sorta... it was fun to annoy you." He grinned mischievously

"Toby, you still annoy me, all the time."

His eyes seemed to light up at that and he giggled, "Good. Now, I'm gonna go find my game and steal some of Mom's mince pies!" He rushed out of the room before she could stop him.

Sarah chuckled softly, shaking her head. She kicked the door closed and sat down on her bed, pulling out the note from her bra.

_7__th__January 1993__._

_'__Precious,_

_I'm sitting in my study, watching the snowflakes as they drift down from the sky. A moment like this would be most pleasurable if I was holding you in my arms by the fire, but as I am not, I find myself extremely cold in both body and mind._

_I wish, my dear, that you were here with me. It's only been two weeks since Christmas day, and yet it feels like an eternity since I kissed your lips under the mistletoe._

_Know that I think of you constantly; that I long for you night and day, and that I will not feel complete till I hold you next Christmas._

_Be safe, be happy..._

_Forever yours, Jareth.'_

She smiled softly, blinking back the tears as she read the letter he'd sent her three years before.

It was things like this that had made her fall for him. He was so romantic and kind, letting her know that he loved her...

This was the year. She'd made her decision. Yes, it had taken her ten years, but she had only been sixteen when he asked her, and she had wanted to know him better before giving her answer.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of his reaction. She knew it would be something she'd never forget.

"Sarah? Can you help me decorate the cookies?" Irene called up the stairs.

"Coming!" she called back, folding the note and putting it back in her bra. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she needed to keep it with her today.

When she trotted down the stairs she was greeted with the delicious smell of home-baked cookies.

She walked into the kitchen and grinned as Irene almost dropped her plate of cupcakes. "Oh my goodness! You look beautiful!" she gushed

Sarah couldn't help but smile at her stepmother's words, "Thank you, Irene! Does my hair look okay? You know me, I don't really do much with my hair."

"It looks lovely! It's nice to see you with curly hair! And that red lipstick really makes your eyes pop! And the dress suits you so well!"

Sarah laughed, thanking her again.

"So we're going to decorate the cookies?" she said, taking a seat up at the table next to Toby, who was already decorating cookies at the table. He was wearing a smart shirt and a red waistcoat. Irene had used gell in his hair to keep it swept back from his eyes.

"You look nice, Toby,"

"Thanks."

Irene put a massive plate of cookies down in front of her. "If you'd decorate these for me that would be so helpful. I'm just making a second batch."

"Holy crap on a cracker Irene! You're making more cookies?! You were up till late making cupcakes last night,"

Irene sighed at Sarah's choice of words "I know but what if there aren't enough? I've got twenty-seven people coming,"

"Twenty-eight if you count Sarah's friend," Robert said as he walked into the kitchen, adjusting his cufflinks. "Besides, I can't get enough of your cookies, honey." He leaned in and kissed Irene's cheek, making her blush.

"Well then, it's settled. I have to bake some more." She grabbed her 'Santa's little baker' apron and put it on before she began to rush around the kitchen, grabbing various ingredients to make her cookies with.

Sarah sighed, "Just don't exhaust yourself. This is your night, you're meant to enjoy it."

"I know, dear. It won't take long. How long till 7:00 Robert?" she asked as she began making her dough

"forty minutes, dear."

"Forty minutes, that's fine. I've got time."

Sarah smiled and started to decorate the cookies with Toby, laughing when she noticed some of his designs.

He'd tried to draw a Christmas cracker but it turned out looking more like a manly body part.

They stayed like this for the next thirty minutes, Sarah and Toby decorating the cookies, Irene rushing around the kitchen like a madman, and Robert in the lounge, trying to fix the old Christmas tree lights.

After another twenty minutes passed of Robert still trying to fix the lights, Irene stormed into the lounge.

"Robert, I told you we should have just brought new lights! We've had those since 1983!"

Robert looked up at his wife as she stood before him with her hands on her hips, her apron covered in flour.

"And we'll have them until 2003 if I have anything to say about it," he said, turning his attention back to the sting of multicolored lights.

Sarah hid a smirk behind her hand. What was it with Dads and their reluctance to buy new fairy lights?

"Well, it's almost 7 o'clock now and I'm going to quickly freshen up before our guests arrive. If those lights aren't fixed-"

"Oh, they'll be fixed! don't worry honey." He interrupted. Irene rolled her eyes, sighing as she rushed up the stairs.

Sarah, who'd followed Irene into the lounge, was about to return to the kitchen when her Father called her over.

"Yeahhh... these aren't going to work," he said quietly

Sarah gasped and folded her arms over her chest "Dad! Why didn't you just say?"

"Because that would be admitting to Irene that I was wrong!"

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, trying not to laugh. He looked hilarious right now. Wearing a shirt and a bright red Christmas sweater over the top. He also had a Santa hat on which made him look even funnier and ridiculous especially since she never really saw her Father out of a suit.

He thought for a moment and then gazed at his daughter with big puppy dog eyes, "Do me a favor and go grab some from the store for me?"

"Dad! It's like ten to seven-"

"I know, sweetie, and that's why you need to go now," he pushed, gently putting a hand on her back and leading her towards the door

"Why can't you go?" she asked

"Because then Irene will know I've gone to buy new ones! And I'd rather her not know that she was right when she said these were beyond fixable."

Sarah rolled her eyes," Fine. I'll be back in like twenty minutes. Oh, and you owe me big time."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks, sweetie! You look great by the way! I'll keep Irene and Toby occupied while you're gone."

"Yeah, you do that." She laughed and grabbed her coat, putting it on along with the gloves Jareth made for her last night.

She grabbed her car keys and her purse and then she left.

When Sarah finally got back from the store she found that there were already a few cars parked in the drive. Looked like Auntie Beatrice was here, along with her Dad's associate from work, Paul.

She jumped out of her car, rushing into the house with the box of multicolored lights under her arm.

Robert opened the door for her. "What took you so long?! Irene's been screaming at me because I wouldn't let her into the lounge!" he said in a hushed but rather panicked tone.

Sarah took off her coat and gloves as quickly as she could, "I'm sorry! But it is Christmas eve and it's like the busiest time of the year to go to the store! And the roads were icy!"

"Shhh!" he lifted a finger to his lips and then smiled, "Thank you for getting them, honey. Give me a hand putting them on the tree?"

"Sure. Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lounge.

They put the lights on the tree in record time. Robert was delighted that she'd managed to find some that were identical to the old ones.

They'd just flicked the switch on when the door burst open and Irene walked in. She blinked a few times when she saw Robert and Sarah standing on either side of the tree, both with an innocent expression on their faces.

"Oh... " she said when she noticed the tree was lit up

"See? I told you I could fix them. Ye of little faith." He grinned

Irene approached the tree, taking a look at it closely. Robert glanced at Sarah and winked, making her snort before she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well, it seems like I was wrong after all. Sorry, dear. Come on, come and meet our guests. Everyone is arriving now!" she said, her voice higher than usual, probably due to the excitement of having her annual Christmas party.

Robert allowed her to pull him into the next room and Sarah laughed, shaking her head. "Well, Dad's on the naughty list." She muttered to herself, turning around to look at the tree. It was so pretty. Decorated with red and green glass baubles that Irene had inherited from her mother in the 70s and some old family photos in frames. There was even one of her and her mother back when she was only six years old.

Even though Robert and Linda had been apart for so long, it was nice that they still got along as friends. It was a pity she wasn't joining them for Christmas this year, but Sarah couldn't wait to see her in the new year.

She suddenly felt two hands slowly wrap around her waist, pulling her back against a lean body. "You look so wonderful from behind... I can only imagine how good you look from the front," his velvety voice murmured in her ear, making her shiver.

"Mmm..." she closed her eyes, lifting a hand up to caress his face, her head resting back against his lean chest. "You have such a way with words,"

He chuckled low in his throat, his hands slowly sliding up and down her sides. "What can I say, you bring out this side of me." He whispered, gently placing soft kisses down her neck, making her gasp and moan.

"I thought that we agreed to only one kiss a year, on the terms that there was mistletoe?" she spoke between gasps

"We did," he whispered, his breath warm against her neck, "But as you said last night... Fuck the mistletoe. And as for one kiss a year, well, that was only one kiss on the **lips** a year, you never said that I couldn't kiss you anywhere else."

"Clever boy..." she moaned, her breath rushing out of her as she felt him press against her slightly.

"You're such a tease..." he whispered, "Wearing a dress like that and not allowing me the privilege of ripping it off you.."

"Jareth..." she warned softly, even though she wanted nothing more than to continue this flirtatious moment with him. She wanted him so badly, but timing was everything. And now most certainly wasn't the right time.

His kisses stilled and he worried that he'd gone too far with her. What a fool! He'd definitely overstepped his boundaries.

"Sarah, forgive me... I don't know what came over me,"

Sarah turned in his arms, lifting a finger to his lips, "Shhh..." she gently ran her fingers through his pale hair "Don't ever apologize, not ever... just be patient, Jare,"

He let out a sigh of relief, nodding. "Yes, precious, of course." He gently moved some of her hair from her face and smiled "You look absolutely stunning..."

She blushed, gazing into his eyes, "I could say the same for you," her eyes raked slowly down his body. He was wearing black tights and boots, a long dark blue velvet jacket, a black shirt and a black waistcoat to match the jacket.

"Really? I was going to ask you if you wanted me to glamour my appearance? So that I don't look so strange to your family and friends..."

Sarah smiled up at him, her heart was moved that he cared enough about her that he'd even go to the lengths to change his appearance so that he wouldn't cause problems for her.

"You know what? No. If they can't except you for who you are then they don't deserve to be in your company. I want you to always be you..." she whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes she pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek.

"Sarah..." he whispered, his eyes soft and full of love for the woman in front of him. This was another reason why he loved her so much. She accepted him completely for who he was. That was a rare quality indeed.

"Shall we join the party?" She said gently, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Yes...I am ready to meet your family."

Sarah pushed open the door and was greeted by a large group of people, all of them drinking champagne and eating some of the cookies and cupcakes that Irene had baked.

Sarah felt him tense up beside her and she gently reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. She mouthed to him "It's okay,"

He nodded, smiling and giving her hand a squeeze back.

Sarah walked with him through the many crowds of people that gathered in the hallway of her childhood home. The Christmas music was being played loudly throughout the house which made the atmosphere even more festive.

Sarah walked with him through the crowds until she almost dumped into her Aunt Beatrice.

"Oh! Hello, dear!" She grinned

"Aunt Beatrice!" Sarah smiled happily and wrapped her arms around her Auntie.

Beatrice chuckled and hugged her back tightly "You look really lovely, dear. How is everything in New York?" she asked, pulling back to look into her niece's eyes.

"Yeah, it's good, very busy, though. It's good to get away for the holidays." She smiled as her Aunt nodded in understanding

"I bet it is. It's a shame you don't get more time off. Do you like it still? Being a book editor, I mean,"

"Yeah, I love every second of it. It's hard being so far away from you all, though." She admitted to her Aunt who patted her hand in understanding.

Jareth felt his heart sink at hearing her words. He knew she loved her job, but hearing her say it again made him feel like it was very unlikely that she would ever be accepting his offer. At least not this year.

Sarah noticed how Jareth seemed sad suddenly and she realized how rude she had been by not introducing him to her Aunt.

"Aunt Beatrice, this is my friend, Jareth..."

He forced himself to smile and took her hand, kissing the top of it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, his British accent sounding even thicker than it normally did.

Sarah watched as her Aunt's cheeks turned crimson. Obviously not used to the way Jareth had introduced himself and obviously very flattered by it. "Oh... what a gentleman you are," she giggled "Sarah, where on earth have you been hiding him?"

Sarah laughed nervously, "Well, I-"

"She doesn't enjoy sharing." He interrupted, grinning at Beatrice.

"Well, I can't say I blame her," she chuckled softly.

"Right, Aunt Beatrice, it's lovely to see you but-"

"Sarah, is this the man you were telling us about?" Robert said as he approached her, his eyes wide as he gazed at the Goblin King in all his otherworldly glory.

"Um, yeah... Dad, this is Jareth."

Jareth nodded to him, holding out a hand his hand to Robert who gazed at his hand with a questionable eye.

When he did not offer his hand back, Jareth withdrew and cleared his throat."Thank you for inviting me to your Christmas Eve party. Everything looks wonderful."

Robert looked down at his daughter who was staring at him, obviously furious for the way he was acting, her jaw tight and eyes dark.

"You'll enjoy the festivities I'm sure." He said coldly before turning his attention back to his assistant, Paul.

Angry tears filled Sarah's eyes as she stared after him. her heart constricting in her chest.

Aunt Beatrice gazed at her sympathetically. "Well, Jareth, I must apologize for my brother's behavior.I think you're wonderful, it that's any consolation." She said gently

Jareth nodded to her, grateful for her kindness."I thank you, madam, most sincerely."

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat, "Can you excuse us, please?"

"Of course, my dear."

Sarah nodded to her and quickly pulled Jareth into the kitchen. Toby and his friends were in there, sneakily stealing some of the alcoholic eggnog Irene had made.

Sarah pulled Jareth aside into the corner of the kitchen which stored the mop and broom, gazing up at him with tears in her eyes. "Jareth, I'm so sorry... I never thought my Dad would ever disrespect you like that!"She whispered her voice breaking.

She felt so ashamed.

Jareth gently wiped the tears from her cheeks."My love, don't cry... it matters not to me that your Father doesn't care for my appearance. All that matters to me is that you do," he whispered, his eyes searching hers.

"I know, but it's just so wrong... I never expected him to act like that..."

"Shhh... no harm was done, Precious."

"Do you want to leave?" she asked," I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"No, not yet. I want to give the rest of your family a try. I am not scared of rejection."

_'__Only yours...'_

She nodded, sniffing.

"Here," he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and she accepted it with gratitude.

He stroked her hair as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I hate seeing you cry... it's like a piece of my heart breaks." He whispered, his voice dripping with sadness

Sarah gazed up at him, giving him a watery smile "Well, then I'd better stop..." she sighed and gave him back his handkerchief.

"I want you to keep it, love... My mother made it for me when I was a child. It has my initials on it."

Sarah shook her head "Oh, no, no, I couldn't possibly-"

"Please... it would mean a lot to me if you accepted it."

She smiled at him "Why would you give me something so precious to you?"

He leaned in close, his lips hovering just inches away from her own. "Because you are precious to me... the most precious thing in my life." He whispered.

She found herself wrapping her arms around his waist, gently pulling him closer to her. She gazed up into his pale eyes, shining with such love it was almost breathtaking to behold.

"You're so wonderful to me," she whispered, "I know I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my friend,"

Jareth smiled down at her, "Friend? My love, I regard you not only as a friend but as the love of my life..."

"Ohh! Sarah's got a boyfriend!"

Jareth and Sarah both turned to see Toby standing beside them with his friends, all of them giggling and singing 'Sarah and her boyfriend sitting in a tree.'

But when Toby saw Jareth, his smile faded, his eyes growing large."Y-you?"

Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion. "Toby, what is it?"

"He's your boyfriend?" he asked, his gaze still fixated on Jareth who looked slightly confused by Toby's remembering him.

"Well, actually Toby, Jareth is an old friend of mine..."

"I knew it wasn't a dream!" He said "I remember! You took me to the castle! It was full of weird-looking creatures but they were all really nice and they played with me! And you sang to me like a lot! And you shared your dinner with me and played with me too-"

"Whoa, hold up, you remember being at the castle? Toby, you were only a year and a half..." Sarah said, still completely confused as to how Toby could remember something that took place when he was so young.

"Well, I remember it! I don't know how but I do! I thought it had all been a dream!"

Toby's friends gave him a strange look but he paid little notice and approached Jareth.

"Tell me I'm right... because I know I am!"

Jareth held his hands behind his back; clearing his throat, about to deny all of this, especially in front of Toby's friends; but seeing how Toby was staring at him, his big blue eyes innocent and wide, he found he could not.

"Yes, Toby... yes, it's true."

Sarah's eyes snapped up to him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to say yes! Not because he was a liar, but because he had a Kingdom to protect.

"But how?" Toby asked, "How did I get there, why was I there?"

Sarah glanced at Jareth and he glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to Toby, "We can speak of this later. For now, I think we should return to the party before we are missed."

Toby nodded after a moment, smiling cheekily at Sarah, whispering "You've got a boyfriend..."

Sarah rolled her eyes and ruffled up his hair, causing him to squirm and dart from the room, his friends following close behind him.

Sarah laughed and took Jareth's hand, her fingers gently caressing the back of his leather glove. "So how the hell did he remember?"

Jareth sighed, "Love, I wish I knew... perhaps it is because you won. I never knew it was even possible for a Labyrinth runner to remember me so it wouldn't shock me if it's the same for Toby."

Sarah shrugged "Well...I guess we'll never know. But at least he doesn't remember me wishing him away..." she sighed sadly, running her fingers through her hair. "That would be heartbreaking if he remembered..."

Jareth's fingers intertwined with hers. "Luckily he hasn't... but even if he had, you won him back. You made up for everything by giving up on your dreams to bring him back. That's the most unselfish thing any runner has ever done before."

Sarah smiled up at him, grateful for him trying to reassure her. "Thanks, Jareth... shall we go find my Stepmother?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yes, my darling."

They both left the kitchen, hand in hand. The Christmas songs were still ringing out through the house, but the hall was much less crowded than it had been before. Sarah saw Irene gathering up some rubbish from the floor.

"Irene, there you are. I want you to meet Jareth."

Irene turned to look at him and blinked in surprise. She had always known that Sarah's taste in men was unusual. Her ex-boyfriend, Neil, had been Scottish with bright red hair. He was into the punk-rock style and sometimes wore eyeliner,but this man looked even more unusual.

This man was dressed like he had stepped out from the past, with his velvet tailed jacket, and a cravat around his neck. His long unruly blonde hair, sticking out in all directions like a rock star from the '80s; those aristocratic features, the makeup, and eyebrows that swooped upwards. She'd never seen anyone look like him before.

She smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Jared."

"It's Jareth, My Lady, and it's an honor to meet you after hearing so much about you." He gently took her hand, kissing it softly as he had done to Aunt Beatrice earlier. Irene blushed at his gentlemanly behavior

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too. I must say that I was surprised when Sarah said she was asking you to come and join us today, apparently you two have been _friends _for a long time?"

"Indeed, Madam. Sarah and I have known each other for ten years." He said placing his hand on the small of Sarah's back, pleased when he felt her shiver at his touch.

"Ten years?! Sarah, you must have been very young when you met Jareth?"

"Yes, I...er I was like, sixteen... We met at the park one day when I was dressing up and reading my book."

"I remember when you used to do that," Irene smiled fondly and then cleared her throat. "Are you enjoying the party so far, Jareth?"

He smiled "Yes, Madam, you've done a wonderful job at organizing such a festive atmosphere."

Irene chuckled, flattered by his words. "I'm glad you think so. Please feel free to help yourself to food and drinks. Those cookies need eating up!" she grinned

"Thank you, that's most kind." He nodded to her before he turned to the table beside him and began to pour himself a drink. There meeting had gone well, but he felt the need for a drink; something to take the edge off his nerves.

Irene took Sarah's arm and pulled her aside for a moment. "Sarah, he's very sweet and charming but how old is he? He looks a great deal older than you..." she nibbled her bottom lip anxiously.

Sarah sighed. She knew something like this was going to come up. How did she explain Jareth's immortality to her stepmother?

"He's older than I am, yes... but why should that make any difference?"

"I find it strange that he met you when you were sixteen playing dress up in the park. You were only young back then and he must have at least been in this thirties at the time?" Irene put her hands gently on Sarah's arms. "I'm not saying I don't like him, dear, I do. He's a nice man and he seems to be very fond of you but when you said you were bringing a man I wasn't expecting one so... strange or so old."

She wasn't trying to be mean; Sarah knew she wasn't, but she couldn't help but feel upset by the reaction both her parents had had.

"I know that you and Dad always wanted me to... bring a lawyer or a Doctor home one day. I know you guys just want what's best for me. And I'm sorry if I've disappointed you by bringing Jareth back here," she swallowed hard before she continued. "But the truth is... that I've tried dating Doctors, lawyers, and teachers and none of them were ever as good to me as Jareth is. He treats me like I'm worth something. Yes, he's older than me, but if that makes no difference to me then why should it to you or Dad?"

Irene sighed, rubbing her forehead, "It's none of my business who you date, Sarah. You're a woman now; I'm just confused as I expected to see a 'normal' young man..."

Sarah shook her head, feeling her heart sink in her chest. This really wasn't how she expected her Christmas Eve to go.

"I'm not asking for your approval of him. I just wanted you to meet him. I also want you to know that I am very serious about him..." She turned to leave but Irene grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back and into her arms, hugging her close.

"If you're serious about him then that means he must be a very good person. I know I'm not your biological mother, but I've known you since you were ten years old... I know your heart, Sarah, and I know how good it is. I know that if a man has won your heart then he must be extremely worthy of it," She gently stroked her step-daughter's long dark hair, "I'm proud of you... thank you for bringing him to meet us. He will always be welcome here, you both will."

Sarah felt the tears fill her eyes even as a huge smile spread across her face. She pulled back, gazing at the woman who'd practically brought her up. "Thank you, Irene... not just for your words, but for everything you've done for me throughout my life. You're an amazing mother."

Irene pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed her eyes which glistened with tears, "Oh, dear, you don't have to thank me. I know we didn't always see eye to eye but... the truth is I'd do it all again."

Jareth approached the two crying women, a concerned look on his delicate features. "Ladies, is everything alright?" he gently placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah glances up at him and nods "Yes, Jareth. Everything is fine..."

Irene gave them both a genuine smile, "I'd better get back to my guests."

Sarah smiled and watched as Irene went into the lounge. Jareth leaned closer to her, "Darling, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Jare Bear."

Jareth cringed inwardly at the nickname Sarah had given him eight years ago when he'd visited her on Christmas Eve. He'd tried to make a dramatic appearance by flying through her bedroom window in his owl form and then transforming into his normal self, but it had been such a windy night that he'd flown through her window just as a gust of wind hit and he'd ended up crashing into her shelf of teddy bears, resulting in him laying on her bedroom floor, under a massive pile of her childhood teddy bears. Hence the nickname Jare Bear instead of Care Bear.

He sighed, shaking his head."When are you going to let that nickname slide?" he asked, watching as Sarah giggled and covered her mouth, hiding her smile.

"How about never?" she teased

"Well, I'm definitely going to need another drink then," he smirked, walking with her to the drinks table and pouring himself and Sarah a glass of champagne.

"You don't normally drink?" she said with a questioning look as she took her glass of champagne from him

"I do when you call me-

"Jare Bear?"

"Yes, that! You cheeky thing," he chuckled

Sarah laughed wickedly, she loved to tease him. His reactions were always so priceless. She was about to tease him further before she heard Irene call them both into the lounge.

"Come on, we're being so rude not being part of the festivities."

"Yes, quite." He offered her his arm and she took it as they walked into the lounge, which was full of all the guests Irene and Robert had invited. Even Toby was there which was saying something. She'd expected him to have run off by now.

"Ah, there you both are. We couldn't make this announcement without you two... take a seat." Irene said

Sarah gazed at both of her parents in confusion but nodded and she and Jareth moved to the sofa.

Sarah gazed thoughtfully at the last seat. There definitely wasn't enough room for both of them to sit there. Sure, Jareth had a tiny butt and hers wasn't massive, but there still wouldn't be enough room.

Jareth leaned close to her ear, "Sit down, love. I'll take the floor."

Sarah didn't have time to protest as Jareth got onto the floor, folding his long legs elegantly.

Toby, who was sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree, glanced at him and grinned before shifting closer.

Jareth raised a brow as the young boy sat by his feet; he was gazing at him in wonder, almost like a dog would if it was begging for food or a walk.

"Yes, Master Tobias?" he whispered, not really in the mood for discussing what he knew Toby wanted to discuss.

"Candy cane?"

Jareth blinked in surprise. He had been certain that Toby was going to start asking questions about how he'd gotten to the castle in the first place. But he was pleased that the young man wasn't bringing it up yet.

He smiled and took the red and white stick of Candy cane from Toby's hands. "Thank you, that's generous of you to share your food with me," he whispered

Toby shrugged, "You shared yours with me once."

Jareth felt the corners of his mouth curve into a smile and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder fondly.

Sarah took the seat on the dark green couch and smiled when she saw Toby handing Jareth a candy cane. It was good to see that they were getting on well.

Jareth gently slid his hand onto Sarah's knee, caressing it. And he was delighted when he felt her hand on his shoulder in return.

"We want to thank you all for joining us for our annual Christmas Eve party once again," Robert said, gazing at the sea of people that crowded the living room.

"Most of you in this room have been kind enough to bring us Holiday cards, gifts, and home-baked goods, which always means so much to Irene and me," He gently patted his wife's hand and she smiled at everyone, her eyes shining.

"I want to personally thank my co-workers for all the hard work that you've put into the company this year, we are certain that without all of you, the business wouldn't have been as successful."

Everyone clapped and nodded in agreement as Robert continued to talk about shit Sarah didn't understand. She glanced down at Jareth, watching as he and Toby whispered to each other, often Toby would giggle, which caused Irene's eyes to snap to him, giving him a hard glare before she'd return to smiling sweetly at all their guests.

Sarah felt Jareth's warm leather-gloved hand on her knee where her dress had a slit, leading all the way up to her thigh, and she watched as his fingers gently caressed her bare skin.

She shivered at his touch and rubbed his shoulder lovingly in return.

When she glanced back at her parent's she noticed the way Robert was staring at her, even though he wasn't directly speaking to her. It was quite unnerving and she looked away from him, still hurt by the way he'd treated Jareth earlier.

When the long 'speech' finally came to a close, the music was turned on once more, and people began laughing and dancing around the room, Robert and Irene included.

Sarah remained in her seat, with Jareth sat on the floor next to her with Toby.

"What are you two talking about down there?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear when she saw Toby's eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Jareth was just telling me about the Goblins! They are so funny! He said that maybe one day I could play with them again!"

Sarah glanced at Jareth and grinned, "How nice of him,"

Jareth smiled up at her, his hand still on her knee almost protectively. "Young Tobias is a very wise young man; I believe that his ways could help the Goblin's become more polite."

Sarah smirked and nodded "Right because Toby has the best behavior ever," she said sarcastically.

Toby poked his tongue out at her and then smiled innocently as Jareth glanced back at him.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. He was such a mischievous boy at times, but he still had such innocence to him. She loved him dearly even though he was a cheeky git at times.

"Well on that note I'm going to get some dessert before everyone eats' it all." She said, getting to her feet.

Toby and Jareth glanced up at her.

"What kind of dessert?" Toby asked, his mouth watering at even the thought of dessert.

"Hmm... nothing you'd enjoy. Just some pumpkin pie-"

"THERE'S PUMPKIN PIE?!"

"Yeah, but it's almost all gone so I'm going to have the last piece." She teased

"Not if I get there first! Come on, Jareth!" Toby shouted as he got to his feet and bolted from the room. Jareth grinned and stood up. "I should go to him. I've never tried pumpkin pie and I'm quite curious." He winked at her and strode into the dining room.

Sarah laughed at how much of a big kid Jareth could be at times. It was yet another one of the things she loved about him.

"Sarah?" Sarah turned to see Robert approaching her, looking rather sheepish. "You and Jareth... you two seem close?"

"We are... I've known him for a long time." She replied

"You're serious about him aren't you?" he said after a moment. Sarah gazed into her Fathers' eyes, searching them before she replied. "I am..."

Robert couldn't help but smile, his eyes softening. "If he makes you happy and you're serious about him then I want you to know I support you. I mean that. And I'm sorry for the way I treated him... I was just shocked. I was hoping you'd one day bring back a Doctor or someone who could give you a good future."

Sarah rested her hand on her Father's shoulder. She knew that she couldn't tell him that Jareth was a King and that he owned a castle, but she needed him to know that Jareth would be able to support her financially. Even though that mattered very little to her. She just wanted to be happy. "Daddy, Jareth CAN give me a good future. You know, he owns his own estate? It's far from here... but it's really huge and lovely." She smiled. "Well... then you're made for life, my girl..." he gently kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the way she hugged him back lovingly.

"I love you, Daddy..." Sarah whispered, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

It didn't matter how old she got, she would always show her love openly with her family.

"I love you too, my baby girl." He whispered, kissing his daughter's hair. "Come on, let's get some dessert before they eat it all."

The party slowly drew to a close around nine o'clock and people began to leave.

Irene began tidying away the empty plates and glasses in the lounge, and Robert thanked people for coming and showed them to the door.

"Thanks for such a good evening, Robert and Irene. The food was delicious and the festive atmosphere has me excited for tomorrow," Robert's co-worker said as he gave him a strong handshake.

Robert smiled, "A pleasure as always, Troy."

Troy watched him closely for a moment, "I...er... I don't know if you're busy with your family this evening but if not then a few mates of mine are heading to the bar to have a few Christmas Eve drinks. You're more than welcome to join us if you would like too?"

Robert smiled, "Well, that's very kind of you to offer, but I always take Sarah to midnight mass on Christmas Eve, it's one of our family traditions."

Troy glanced over his shoulder at Sarah, who was talking quietly with Jareth, giggling as he teased and flirted with her.

"Well, it's up to you. But your daughter looks a bit preoccupied right now." He said when he turned his attention back to Robert.

Irene approached Troy and passed him some cookies wrapped in tin foil. "Thank you so much for coming," she said cheerfully as she linked arms with her husband.

Troy smiled thankfully and put the cookies in his jacket pocket. "No, thank you! I was just asking your husband to join me and a few friends at the bar for a few drinks but he has informed me that he's busy."

Irene looked to Robert, gently rubbing his arm."Why don't you join them, Rob? It'll be nice for you to get out for an hour or so? Besides, Me and Toby need you out of the way while we wrap your last gift." She said.

Robert chuckled, "Well, I'd love too, but what about Sarah? Our tradition?"

Irene glanced at Sarah and then back at her husband, "She can go with Jareth. And then later after you've had a drink you can join them?"

Robert sighed. He didn't completely like the idea of Sarah going to midnight mass with Jareth instead of him. It was _their _ hers and Jareths. But still, he really did want to join his friend for a drink, and as Irene had said, he could always join her later.

"Alright then, I will."

Troy patted his back in a friendly manner, "Good man!" he cheered

Irene passed Robert his coat and scarf before she kissed his cheek. "Have a good time!"

"Thank you, honey." He waved to her and then left with Troy.

Irene sighed, grateful that he'd decided to go. Now she could have a little time with Toby and wrap those last few gifts they'd brought last minute.

Irene saw Jareth and Sarah lounging together on the sofa, deep in a conversation. Toby was sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his tongue out, a face he always pulled when he was concentrating on playing his PlayStation games.

Leaning against the door in the lounge she watched as Jareth whispered something in Sarah's ear, making her blush furiously. Irene cleared her throat and they both glanced over at her.

"Robert has gone for a few drinks with his co-workers and assistant. He said that if you and Jareth would like to go to midnight mass without him then that would be fine, and he'll try to join you later?"

"Oh, sure... Jareth, do you fancy going? You don't have too-"

"I'd love to go. When shall we leave?"

Sarah glanced over at the clock on the mantle. "Well, it's twenty past ten so now is the perfect time to leave. Luckily we are already dressed up to go out."

Jareth nods and stands, offering Sarah his hand he pulls her to her feet.

Irene approached Toby, kneeling down to his level. "Honey, we need to wrap Dad's present and then you need to go to bed otherwise Santa won't come!"

Toby sighed and switched off his PlayStation, rather reluctantly. "Okayyy,"

"Good boy," she smiled, stroking his hair. "Now go and say goodnight to Jareth and Sarah." She whispered. Toby nodded and got up, walking over to Sarah he swung his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Sarah smiled and hugged him back, "I love you, Toby. Sleep well! Christmas tomorrow!" she said excitedly as she ruffled his hair.

Toby pulled away and flattened down his hair again. "Yeah and next year I'm going to ask Santa to get you to stop doing that." He grumbled but then smiled when her words finally registered in his head. Even though he was getting older now, he still felt the excitement of Christmas and the thought that in only a few hours he'd be opening presents from under the tree made him feel joyful and excited.

Sarah laughed and shook her head before she hugged him again. "Goodnight."

When she released him once more, he approached Jareth, glancing up at him.

"Goodnight, Tobias," he said in a friendly voice

Toby suddenly swung his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Jareth gazed down at the boy with his arms tightly around his waist and his heart warmed. He chuckled softly and stroked his hair, "Sweet dreams." He whispered

Toby let him go after a minute and he smiled up at him before he glanced at his sister and smirked. "You're going to kiss him under the mistletoe, aren't you?"

Sarah blushed furiously even as she felt Jareth's hand slide onto her lower back. Irene scolded him for asking personal questions.

"Come on, let's wrap the present before Santa decides to skip our house altogether."

Toby followed her out of the room but glanced back at them with that cheeky sparkle in his big blue eyes.

Jareth laughed once Toby was out of sight, throwing his head back merrily. "Well, he's a lot funnier and cheekier than I expected him to be,"

"Yeah, he's a little monkey most the time. I'm glad he likes you." She smiled

"As am I, and I like him too. He's an easy chap to get along with, even if he is a bit cheeky."

Sarah grabbed her coat and gloves, "Yeah, well I was the same as him at that age. Always a little pain in the ass,"

"Nothing changed then?" he teased, raising a brow.

Sarah gasped and playfully nudged him in the ribs, making him laugh again.

"I was only testing, love. You're not a pain in the ass... but you do have a rather lovely one..." he purred in her ear, making her shiver.

"You're going to burst into flames when you walk into that church, you do realize that right?"

Jareth chuckled softly as he pulled on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "You're probably right, precious. I should be on best behavior."

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, practically pulling him out the door.

Jareth hadn't been sure what to expect when he arrived at the village Church; he hadn't ever visited before, despite knowing Sarah for ten years he'd never been to midnight mass with her as that was normally something she did with her father; but when he entered the huge gothic building, he was greeted kindly by the men of God, and he wasn't judged on his appearance which was a refreshing change for him while in this world.

He took a seat next to Sarah in the middle row on the church pew as the service started. He wasn't a religious man, but he found himself fascinated by the whole thing. He always had been.

Halfway through the service, everyone stood and began singing. Sarah stood as well, singing softly and reading the lyrics from the little book in her hands. When he didn't stand, she glanced down at him and motioned for him to stand and join her, which he did.

Thanks to ten Christmases with Sarah, he'd become quite used to the carols that everyone was singing, and he was even able to join in singing with the rest of the room.

Sarah glanced up at him, watching as he sang the carol softly, his voice was so beautiful and she found that hearing him sing brought her a lot of comfort.

She watched him closely, lost in the way his mouth moved as he sang. Or the way his eyes caught the light from the candles every so often.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been staring at him, but she felt his hand slide into hers as the musical tunes ended and everyone began to take their seats again.

She sat down as well, but kept hold of his hand, which she realized after a moment, was un-gloved. His skin was soft and his hands were thin and bony, his fingers long and elegant. She found herself mesmerized by them.

At the end of the service, some choir boys began to sing. It was beautiful and Sarah's favorite part of the midnight mass. It was what always made her want to come back each year.

As the priests walked up the aisle with candles, flags, and Shepherd's hook, she wondered what it would feel like to walk up this aisle in a white dress, about to marry the love of her life.

She smiled softly, her heart pounding in her chest as she caught Jareth staring at her. He didn't speak, but there was something in his eyes that made her feel like he was thinking the exact same thing.

The service ended at 12 pm and people began to leave.

Sarah wondered around the impressive church with Jareth, showing him all the old and interesting things there.

"You know, I could easily live somewhere like this," he whispered, his fingers sliding over a carved wooden statue of Jesus.

"Really?" she was surprised that he'd like to live in a Church. While it was beautiful, it wasn't what she'd call her 'dream home.'

"Yes, it's beautiful and peaceful. It has a very relaxing atmosphere."

He was right; it did have a very relaxing feeling to it. "Yeah, it does..."

The vicar approached Sarah and smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you for coming again, Miss Williams. Your Father did not join you tonight?" he spoke in a hushed tone, but his voice still echoed slightly in the large room.

Sarah shook her head, "He wanted too, but he's busy at a work gathering. He was going to try and join us if he got the chance, but I guess the opportunity didn't arise."

"I hope he has had a good time," he said, his eyes soft and kind. "And who is this?" he asked when he saw Jareth who was staring at the huge stained glass window.

Sarah smiled at him."This is my dear friend, Jareth. He's taken the place of my Dad tonight."

Jareth turned his attention to him and then nodded politely. "Good evening, Father. That was a wonderful service."

The Vicar smiled and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, sir. We're all glad you found it enjoyable."

Sarah yawns softly and covers her mouth with her hand quickly. "Oh, dear. Do forgive me, Father Alby, I'm just so tired. I suppose We'd better be getting back."

Father Alby nodded in agreement to them both."You and me both, my dear. Do take care on your way home, it's turning into a blizzard outside."

Sarah nods, grateful for his warning."We will. Thank you, Merry Christmas, Father."

"Merry Christmas."

Sarah smiled and put on her gloves as she left the Church with Jareth following behind her.

The freezing cold wind hit her face as she left the Church. Everything was pitch black, but she could just make out the snowflakes floating in front of her.

Jareth gently wrapped his arm around her, walking beside her. "Thank you for tonight... it's been enchanting." He whispered, making her smile.

"It has been..." she glanced up at him, swallowing hard.

He noticed something was wrong right away and pulled her closer to him. "What is it, my darling?" he whispered

"It's... just sad that it's all over. We only have tomorrow left..."

Jareth sighed and pulled her into his arms, resting his head atop of hers. "I know, love... I felt the same sadness overcome me while we were in Church. Each year it becomes harder to leave you..."

Sarah reached up to stroke his face with her gloved hand. "I feel the same... I won't know what to do with myself when tomorrow morning is over..."

"We'll manage it the best we can." He whispered, giving her a brave face, even though his heart was constricting almost painfully in his chest.

Sarah glanced up at him; her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she could easily see him gazing back at her.

"I... I want you to stay with me tonight..."

Jareth's brows rose in surprise, "Stay?" he said, his voice no louder than a whisper

"Yes... I just need you to be with me tonight. I need to wake up with you next to me on Christmas morning."

Jareth smiled lovingly down at her, "Nothing would make me happier, Precious... will your parents mind?"

"They don't have to know... I'm 25 so it's none of their business anyway. But I'll just tell them that you left and said to say thank you for having you, then I'll say goodnight and meet you in my room?"

"Sounds like you have it all planned out," he grinned down at her, showing his sharp teeth.

She blushed at his comment and then leaned up on her tiptoes to press her forehead against his, her lips hovering above his. "You better behave tonight."

Jareth chuckled, "What would be the fun in that, love? It's Christmas after all."

"Yeah, which means you need to behave or you'll get on Santa's naughty list."

Jareth chuckled softly before placing a tiny kiss to the tip of her nose. "Come; let's get home before we both turn into snowmen."

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Jareth held her close as she shivered beside him. It had started snowing heavily halfway home and the wind was making it colder still.

They arrived home after walking for twenty minutes and Sarah watched Jareth disappear in front of her before she walked in through the door.

The house was quiet apart from the sound of the television in the lounge. She walked in and found Irene curled up on the sofa with Robert, who was fast asleep and snoring softly.

She grinned at them both and left the room, wandering into the kitchen she grabbed a few cookies and a tall glass of milk for her and Jareth. She turned out the light and climbed up the stairs.

When she opened the door to her bedroom she gasped in surprise at the sight before her.

Jareth smiled at her reaction and approached her, "Don't worry, it's only magic. I can get rid of it if it makes you uncomfortable?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not worried, I love it!" she beamed.

Just opposite her bed, by her shelf of toys was a log burner. It was lit and gave the room a cozy orange glow. Jareth had turned out all the lights except for the fairy lights that were hung all over her room, and from her little Christmas tree which was decorated especially for her by Toby. It meant such a lot to her that he always made the effort to decorate a tree in her room for her when she returned home.

"I'm glad you like it, precious. You've brought us food?" he asked, eyeing the plate of cookies and the glasses of milk on the Santa tray.

"Yeah, I thought we needed them after that journey home. It's turning into a blizzard out there..."

"Indeed... It looks like you'll wake up to a very white Christmas." He smiled, taking the tray from her and placing it on the nightstand.

"You mean, we'll wake up to a very white Christmas?" she smiled.

"Yes, we shall..."

Sarah pulled off her heeled boots and groaned, her feet were beyond sore from wearing heels for so long. Normally she wore flats, and now she remembered why.

Jareth watched as she began to take off her necklace.

"I need to wrap a few last gifts for Toby. All of Dad's and Irene's are done but I thought maybe we could wrap Toby's together?"

Jareth nodded and took off his jacket, hanging it over the back of her chair. "Of course, I'd be happy to help you."

Sarah turned her face to see him and smiled."Thanks."

She pulled her pajamas out from her drawer and glanced back at Jareth. Should she ask him to use his magic to dress her? Or should she go change in the bathroom? Or... just change here? It was Christmas after all, and Jareth had been treating her so well...

She smiled to herself and began to unbutton the front of her dress.

Jareth glanced over at her, his eyes widening when he saw her slowly slide her dress down her shoulders.

His heart skipped a beat when she glanced back at him and smiled seductively before she looked away again and allowed the dress to fall down, giving him a good view of her back.

"Sarah..." his breath rushed out of him. "You're so beautiful..." he slowly approached her and she shivered when she felt him gently run his hands from her shoulders down to her arms.

"While I enjoy this view with all my heart... I fear I won't be able to keep myself under control if I see any more of you..."

She could tell it was taking him a lot of effort to say this, his voice was strained, and his hands weren't stopping their gentle caresses to her bare arms.

She sighed softly and glanced up at him. "I didn't mean to tease."

Jareth chuckled, resting his hand under her chin. "Oh, I believe you did, you cheeky little minx... and you were the very one who said about behaving myself when it seems it is you that needs to behave."

He moved his hand down her back and she felt a shiver work through her as he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder; moments after that she felt her pajamas against her skin and gazed down to see that Jareth had magically dressed her.

"What happened to that big bad Goblin King I used to know? The one that would have done pretty much anything to see me like that?"

Jareth smirked at her. "He learned what love was and decided never to take advantage of the object of his affections..." he kissed her cheek and then pulled her up. "Having said that, I would still give everything to see you like that. But not before you are truly ready... and I don't think you are."

Sarah was ready. She loved him and she wanted him; had wanted him for years, but here in her childhood bedroom on Christmas Eve certainly wasn't the right place. "You're right." She sighed, offering him an apologetic smile.

"Come on, precious. Let's wrap those presents for young Tobias."

Sarah nodded in agreement.

The next half an hour was spent with the two of them sat on the bed, wrapping the last few gifts that Sarah had brought for Toby. They had 'Home Alone' playing on the television as they wrapped, and when they finally finished, they ate their cookies and drank the milk that Sarah had brought up for them.

Sarah yawned and plumped up her pillow as she lay down next to Jareth, who was laying on her single bed, with her toys and pillows propping him up as he watched her little television.

Sarah knew how much he liked watching it, especially as he didn't have one in the underground.

She watched him closely for a moment before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jareth glanced down at her, smiling warmly when his eyes caught hers glancing up at him.

"Jareth, you cheeky git." She laughed when she spotted the mistletoe hanging above her bed.

"What?!" he gave her an innocent look but Sarah knew better than to fall for his innocent act.

"You put that mistletoe there and you damn well know it," she giggled, poking him jokingly in the stomach. Jareth laughed softly and gently slapped her finger away before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her even closer to him.

"We are yet to have our mistletoe kiss, Sarah..." he whispered softly, his hand caressing her cheek gently.

"And you don't want to wait until Christmas morning for that?" she whispered, her heart racing in her chest, hopeful that he would kiss her now despite her words.

He smirked at her "Perhaps if you looked at your little alarm clock you'd see that it already is Christmas morning..."

Sarah gently ran her fingers along his collar bone, enjoying the way he shivered at her touch.

"Then what are you waiting for, Goblin King?"

His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her softly before he leaned down to kiss her.

It felt like forever, but their lips finally met and Sarah felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach, almost like butterflies.

He kissed her softly but soundly, lovingly. It was a beautiful moment for them both and Sarah found herself wishing that it would never end.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah..."

Sarah blushed, her eyes sparkling as she smiled up at the face of the most beautiful man in the universe.

"Merry Christmas, Jareth..."

Sighing contently, he pulled her closer to him, enjoying the way she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head gently on his chest.

This was everything he'd ever wanted...

He kissed her hair gently as he continued to watch the television, his bare fingers gently caressing her arm.

After a while, the film ended, and Jareth turned his attention to the woman lying beside him.

She was asleep; her breathing had evened out and her lips were ever so slightly parted. He watched her for a moment, his heart full and warm. He loved her beyond words. She looked so adorable, curled up in his arms, wearing her favorite Grinch pajamas, her hair down and flowing like water over her floral pillowcase.

"I love you..." He whispered softly even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

The next morning Jareth woke up feeling very stiff from lying in the same position all night in a single bed with Sarah.

He smiled to himself with he remembered her asking him to stay with her last night, and the way she'd slowly began to undress in front of him. At that moment, he wasn't sure how he hadn't just pounced on her like a hungry animal! It had taken everything in his power to tell her to stop. He knew that she wasn't ready for that yet. She hadn't even told him that he was anything more to her than a dear friend. That thought frightened him. but then again, he knew that she must some sort of feelings for him other than friendship, even if it was just attraction.

As he began to wake up more, he turned his head to gaze down at Sarah, only to find that she wasn't there.

"Sarah?" he called, his voice still croaky from sleep.

"Shhh! It's only 5:30 in the morning..."

"Why are you up so early, love?" he asked, sitting up in her bed, trying to see her in the room.

Sarah clicked the switch on her fairy lights and the room lit up. Sarah was holding a mug of tea for him in Toby's festive Micky Mouse mug that he had gotten from Disney World last Christmas. She moved over to the bed, passing it to him.

"Well, Toby always gets up at like 6:00 on Christmas, or sometimes 6:30 if we're lucky. He always goes straight to Dad and Irene and wakes them up. So I thought it would be good to wake up now so that we can spend some time together before they all wake up and make me go downstairs."

Jareth took a sip of his hot tea and sighed in satisfaction. This was just what he needed.

"I see, good thinking, precious. This tea is just what I needed. Thank you." He said as he took another sip.

Sarah smiled as she sat at the foot of the bed, crossing her legs and drinking some of her own tea. "I just thought you could use some. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Very well knowing you were beside me... but I should have liked it even more if we had a bigger bed." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it was kind of squashed."

Jareth watched her for a moment until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Sarah? Is ya here?"

Jareth glared over at the mirror on her dressing table.

"Why on earth is he calling you this early?" Jareth said irritably.

Sarah smiled knowingly. "I'm guessing that they must have opened their presents... Give me ten minutes? I promise it'll just be us after this, but I gotta speak to them quickly."

Jareth sighed. "Very well, Precious."

"Thanks, Jare bear," she whispered, leaning over the bed she placed a kiss to his cheek as she passed him the remote. He almost immediately forgot he was angry and switched on the tv, watching 'Good Morning America.'

Sarah jumped up from her bed and rushed over to her vanity.

Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus were all waiting for her. She giggled at the sight of them all still in their pajamas just like she was.

"Sarah, we's just been opening your gift-"

Sarah lifted a finger to her lips, "Guys, keep it down... I don't want him to hear you all say it before I have."

Hoggle frowned and leaned in closer to the mirror, whispering in his gruff voice. "You love him?! You love that... that rat?"

Sarah sighed, shaking her head. "Hoggle... please don't call him that. He's a good, kind person... "

Hoggle snorted "He maybe now but what about back then?"

"Hoggle, that was over ten years ago. People change."

Sir Didymus cleared his throat. "My Lady, if I may, I'd like to say that I know he is a good person. And deep down, my brother knows that too."

Hoggle glanced at Sir Didymus, watching as the little fox presses his hand against the glass of her mirror."But... do you love him, truly, fair maiden?"

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at Jareth, who was laughing at something he'd seen on the TV and then turned her attention back to them.

"Yes...I do love him." she whispered, "It's just taken me ten years to realize it..."

Hoggle looked utterly confused and he held up the little piece of paper Sarah had given to him in the envelope.

"And this... is it true? That he offered you all that and yous declined it? But now yous gonna accept it and..." he gazed into her eyes, his blue ones shining back at her, full of uncertainty.

Sarah nods, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes... I'm moving to the Underground. I'm excepting his offer."

"Hazzah!" Sir Didymus cheered loudly, making Jareth turn to look at Sarah, a frown spreading across his handsome features. Sarah laughed nervously. "Nothing to worry about! Continue with your... movie or whatever."

Jareth raised an elegant brow but did as she asked, turning his attention back to the silver screen.

When Sarah looked back in the mirror she saw that Ludo had his hand over Didymus's mouth, which was rather amusing. She hid her smirk behind her hand.

"Look, I know I've got a LOT of explaining to do, and I promise I will... but right now I need to tell him. I'll call you guys later?"

Hoggle still looked unsure of the whole situation but he gave her a small smile. "Just be sure this is what yous been wantin' be sure yous making the right decision,"

Sarah smiled at her old friend, leaning in closer to the mirror, "I already know... don't worry." She whispered, and Hoggle nodded. "Well then, don't let us stop ya. Go and tell him."

"Aye, My Lady! Tell the King!"

"YEAH!" Ludo joined in, smiling widely.

Sarah laughed softly, blinking away the tears in her eyes. "Thanks, guys... Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They called back, apart from Didymus who shouted "Yuletide Greetings" last minute and made Sarah burst into a fit of giggles, causing Jareth to glance over at her once more.

When her friends vanished from her mirror she took a deep shaky breath as she glanced at the time. 6:00.

It was now or never.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, wanting to make sure she looked okay.

She laughed at herself. She looked a bit ridiculous with her messy bed hair and her Christmas Grinch pajamas, but she knew she didn't have long till her family woke up, so it was better to do this now no matter how bad she looked.

She brushed her hair quickly, though. Just so she didn't look quite as over her vanity she bragged a bottle of perfume and sprayed a tiny bit on herself. She immediately regretted it as it was strong and made her cough.

Jareth glanced over at her again and sighed, turning off the television with the remote.

"Sarah, what's going on?" he asked, getting to his feet and approaching her.

"Yeah, just used a bit too much perfume." She felt his hands on her shoulders and she glanced up at the mirror to see him gazing at her through it.

"You look so beautiful. It marvels me how you manage to look so pretty even when you first wake..." he whispered softly.

Sarah felt her heartbeat begin to quicken.

"Jareth... I know we don't really do presents but I have one for you."

Jareth smiled softly, his eyes softening. "Oh, that's sweet of you, Precious. I actually have something for you too."

Sarah looked surprised."Since when did you get me a present for Christmas?"

Jareth chuckled softly, turning her around in her swivel chair so that she was facing him. He reached for his jacket, which was hung over another chair in her room. He felt in the pocket until he found a little box that he had carefully packaged himself.

Sarah gazed at it as he passed it to her. She knew that Jareth didn't really do Christmas, so seeing that he had gotten her a gift and wrapped it himself meant more to her than words could express.

She felt her eyes fill with tears as she glanced up at him. "You wrapped this yourself? For me?"

Jareth nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, I did."

Sarah sniffed, blinking the tears away. "That means so much to me... thank you, Jareth."

He chuckled and knelt at her feet, resting his hands on her knees."Darling, you haven't even opened it yet, what if you hate what I got for you?" he said, an amused look in his eyes.

Sarah shook her head. "I couldn't hate anything that you gave me..." she answered honestly.

Jareth rubbed her knee gently. "Open it, pet..."

She carefully began to pull the string that he had tied around the gift, and then began to undress the box from the paper that he had used to wrap it; taking extra care not to rip it.

Jareth watched her, his heart moved that it meant so much to her that he had wrapped it himself.

Sarah opened the box and gasped her hand flying over her mouth.

In the box was a beautiful necklace made from real diamonds. It sparkled in the dim light in her bedroom.

"Jareth... this is so beautiful!" she cried as she pulled it carefully from the box.

"You like it?" he asked softly, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Like it? I love it! It's so beautiful!" she whispered

Jareth smiled softly, pleased with her reaction.

"Let me put it on you, then." He said as he got to his feet.

He took the necklace from her and put it around her neck, fastening it at the back. Sarah gazed at her reflection in the mirror and gave him a watery smile as her fingers brushed against the diamonds around her neck.

"You look like a Queen..." he told her, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you so much... really, Jareth, this is too much... I wasn't expecting anything like this,"

"Hush, my love... It's my pleasure." He smiled

"Well...I have something for you too. But it's not as beautiful or as wonderful as this..." she said softly, turning herself around in her chair again.

"I'm sure it's wonderful whatever it is," Jareth smiled, waiting for her to pass him a gift.

Sarah reached for his hands, glad that he was still without gloves. She glanced up at him, her eyes soft and loving.

"Yes..." she whispered

Jareth furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"Yes." She said again, a small smile turning up her lips.

"Yes, what, darling?"

"Yes..." she grinned when he furrowed his brow again. "Every year my parents ask me what I want for Christmas, but the truth is, I never knew really what I wanted. Until now... now I know that all I want for Christmas is you. So my answer is yes... I will marry you. I will live with you in the Underground as your Queen. Yes, I will love you until the end of my life..."

Jareth gazed at her dumbfounded. His heart was racing so fast in his chest, he could hear it pounding in his ears. He felt his knees go weak, and before he even realized what was going on, he fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her out of her chair and into his arms, on the floor.

Sarah hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew his reaction was going to be intense, but, this was far more than she was expecting. This was downright worshipful!

She felt awful for making him wait so long for an answer when he obviously loved and adored her so much.

"Jareth..." she whispered as her hands slowly caressed his soft wild hair.

He didn't reply, and Sarah knew he was crying.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to give you an answer... I had to be sure," she whispered, her voice breaking. "But now I am sure...I love you so much."

Jareth pulled back so that he could gaze into her eyes. Sarah almost cried out when she saw the tears in his eyes. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Sarah... are you sure? What about your job? Your life here?"

"My job was great, yeah... it was something I needed to do before I decided on marrying you and moving to the Underground. But the truth is, I'm done with that part of my life now. I'm so alone back in New York... I tried to date people, Jareth... I did try to see if I was meant to be here, but everything leads me back to you. I'd give up everything to be with you." She whispered

"Sarah..." he pulled her closer, his hand on her face. "I love you with every fiber in my being... I will spend every day of my life trying to make you as happy as I feel right now."

Sarah smiled softly, her eyes shining with tears. "I already am happy, as long as I'm with you..."

He leaned in close, his lips hovering just inches away from hers, so close...

"We already had our mistletoe kiss this Christmas, Jareth." She teased, watching as a smirk turned up his lips.

"Fuck the mistletoe." He whispered, making Sarah giggle before he silenced her mouth with his own.

**THE END.**

**AN: So there it is! All done! I've been working on this story since the beginning of the month! it's taken me a while due to work and trying to get Christmas shopping done! But I'm so glad I made it in time for Christmas. I really hope you liked it. I tried to make it as festive and fluffy as I could. The part with Robert trying to fix the fairy lights is so much like my own Dad who'd rather spend hours trying to fix them rather than going out to buy a new set! Lmao.**

**I hope you found it relatable in places! Do let me know if there were any bits in particular that reminded you of your family or friends around the Holidays!**

**There was plenty of moment for things to get steamy with Jareth and Sarah, and while there were a few close encounters, I really just wanted this to be a fluffy happy story without it being too 'adult'**

**I had thought about making this story longer, and including Christmas day and Sarah's parents finding out about her deciding to marry Jareth, but I felt like it was better ending with them in their happy moment. Maybe one day I will write an epilogue if you all want to know what happened after. ****J**

**So, my other stories, I want you all to know that I do plan on finishing them all! (Including 'Vacation' which I haven't updated for some time! So sorry about that. Just been struggling with it but I'm getting there slowly but surely.) I have almost a whole chapter of 'I Wish' to upload but it's in great need of editing so I need to do that before I upload the next chapter. I will be posting all updates in the new year. So don't think I've abandoned my other fics because I haven't and I will be continuing! :D**

**Thank you all so much for all the love this year! It's been so much fun reading your reviews and I want you to all know how much I appreciate them.**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Or in the words of Sir Didymus; Yuletide Greetings! xD**

**Happy New Year!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! X**


End file.
